Throughout All Time
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: When she stood, Zuko was now directly in front of her, gently taking her wrist and placing the handle of the knife into her open palm. MaiXZuko


**Hopefully this doesn't seem OOC, but keep in mind that this is a 9 year old Mai, and not the indifferent teenager we see throughout most of the show.**

**Zuko's flahback reveals that Mai was once just a very shy girl with a crush, and I hope to give a little more depth and character to the young girl.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Young Mai sighed as she made her way toward a more secluded part of the palace, leaving behind a far too perky Ty Lee and bossy princess, who were currently 'playing' outside near the pond. They were her friends, Ty Lee assured her of this and Azula insisted -in a way that sounded more like a command- and so who was she to question it. The two girls were tolerable, and at times she admitted to enjoying their company; when they weren't teasing her about a certain prince, or when Azula wasn't using her as a fire bending target. Her parents could not be more thrilled that she had become acquainted with the young princess, and so constantly encouraged her to stay in Azula's good graces. It was wise thing to do, her parents told her, but Mai hardly cared about such politics. The truth was that without Azula and Ty Lee, life would be very boring.

Her reason for seeking a place of solitude was not because she was annoyed with either of them now, but rather that which she currently held in her hands; a book. A book that both her mother and father expected her to have studied, read, and memorized all the way through- yet she had barely made it past the fourth chapter. Her parents would be quizzing her at the end of the week, and while some spark of defiance in her said that she didn't care what they thought, another part of her imagined her fathers stern yet disappointing face and her mothers lecturing on the importance of such matters, and instantly she felt ashamed.

She would do as she was told, as always. She would behave.

So, with silent determination she hoped to find somewhere quiet to sit and read.

She wondered suddenly though, if she would be punished for wondering around the palace as she was now. Did being Azula's friend make such a thing acceptable?

She came to a slow stop, considering turning back.

"Take that!"

She froze, hiding herself behind a pillar, clutching her book close to her chest.

Someone was there!

"Ha!"

"Too Slow!"

She relaxed slightly as she recognized the familiar voice and the laughter that followed.

"You are no match for Zuko; Prince of the Fire Nation."

She sighed in relief when her suspicion was confirmed, but hesitated at what her next move should be. Her last encounter with Zuko had left them both dripping wet in a pond, thanks to Azula, and she had not really spoken with him since. Although, they didn't really talk all that much to begin with. Only small greetings, and the barest of glances from him when he grudgingly agreed to play with his sister and her friends.

He never really noticed her, not in any special way, not like she noticed him. A blush tinted her cheeks at the thought and she looked around self-consciously, almost expecting Azula to suddenly appear and catch her in the act.

When she again confirmed that she had left her two friends far behind, and that her and Zuko where the only two within the corridor, she shyly peeked around the stone pillar to look.

Zuko stood, a small knife in one hand. Smirking he began thrusting the knife forward, slashing at the air, and talking to his invisible opponent.

"Had enough?" he asked, waiting a moment as if truly hearing a reply and then smirking. "That's what I thought." he stated easing his stance and turning around as if to walk away.

Just as he took a few steps, he turned around quickly holding his knife up as if blocking something. "A sneak attack!" He exclaimed sounding affronted. "You coward!"

Mai found herself smiling as she watched him battle in mock anger, and when he suddenly clutched at his arm and stumbled back, she gasped slightly and then blushed, feeling foolish.

"Ow..my arm."

The prince then glared up at his so-called opponent.

"You have no honor." Zuko stated firmly. "I shall defeat you with one hand."

He held his 'injured' arm behind his back and continued his assault, but when a particularly forceful swing sent the prince off balance, causing him to fall forward onto the floor with a comical groan, Mai giggled; something she rarely ever did.

The prince jerked up quickly.

"Who's there?!" he demanded.

Mai quickly turned to hide again, wondering if she had been spotted, her heart beating fast.

"Show yourself!" Zuko commanded, his voice sounding as if he had moved closer to her hiding spot.

Mai swallowed, willing her face to be impassive and yet holding her book close to her chest once again. With a deep breath she turned and stepped out from behind the stone to face him.

Zuko was already in an defensive position, eyes narrowed and the knife clutched in his hand as if he expected to be attacked.

When he saw who it was though, he relaxed. It was one of Azula's friends, her hair tied in its usual red fire nation ribbons, a book held almost protectively against her chest, and her expression unreadable.

"Mai..? What are you doing here?"

Before the girl could think of a proper response, Zuko narrowed his eyes again.

"Did Azula send you here to spy on me?" He accused, frowning.

Shock and hurt reflected in her wide eyes but she managed to compose herself, quickly looking down.

"No."

She frowned, wondering if he thought she was being rude with her rather blunt answer. Her parents would certainly say so; after all, he was the prince….and should be addressed with respect.

Remembering this, she bowed slightly.

"My apologies, prince Zuko." She said in a calm voice, remaining bent over at the waist.

There was a pause and then, "You don't have to do that."

She tilted her head up, questioningly.

Zuko stood, arms down at his side, looking uncertain and perhaps even a little embarrassed.

"You don't have to bow." he explained. "Or call me prince either." He said, as an after thought.

Mai stood back up, staring at him.

He was just so amazing, so different; especially compared to his sister, Azula.

"Thanks." She replied softly.

Zuko shrugged somewhat dismissively and Mai felt as though she was required to say more.

"I'm sorry I interpreted you."

Zuko's cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment and although she thought he looked rather cute then, Mai felt stupid for having said anything at all.

"Yeah I, um…was practicing." he stammered, before folding his arms over his chest and adopting a somewhat firm look. "It's important to learn how to defend yourself in battle."

Mai saw right through the Princes explanation and without thinking she replied with a barely hidden smirk. "Can't you just firebend?"

She was surprised at the sudden fury that overcame Zuko's features after hearing her words, his arms falling stiffly to his sides, one hand balled into a fist and the other clutching his knife. Suddenly the kind and charming Prince had become angry and resentful. She had seen this look in him briefly before, but usually only when provoked by Azula.

"Of course I can!" he stated, outraged. "Just because I'm not perfect like Azula doesn't mean I can't fight!"

Mai bowed her head, and a part of her was truly afraid that she had ruined everything with her sarcastic remark; although she had not meant to upset him.

__

'Be silent and you won't offend anyone.'

Her Mothers words came back to her- a phrase whispered to her before ever banquet or business meeting she was forced to attend.

"I'm sorry I.."

"Don't be." Zuko spat. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

Mai looked up, troubled and unable to hide it from her face.

Zuko saw this and turned his head away from her, as if she had suddenly become difficult to look at.

"I'm not useless!" he insisted, a statement made more to himself than to her.

Mai composed herself and replied with calm confidence. "I know."

Zuko looked back at her, his expression wavering between surprise and confusion.

Mai thought that perhaps he was trying to determine whether or not she was being truthful and so stood, unwavering.

Eventually he relaxed, his expression easing as he stared at her, and after what felt like an eternity to Mai, Zuko turned his attention to the floor.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

Zuko frowned at the ground near his feet, feeling ashamed and guilty for his previous outburst.

How could Mai have known that he had come from another embarrassing fire bending session early that day; in which he was constantly reminded of his little sisters superior skills. His means of venting out his frustrations had eventually turned into a stress relieving game, but Mai's words had reminded him of his reason for being there in the first place.

It wasn't her fault though, and he shouldn't have directed his anger toward her.

"I didn't mean to yell at you." he said after a moment.

His mother would be disappointed if she had seen the way he had acted before. Mai was younger than him and also a girl, and he was told to always be respectful and polite to girls (Azula excluded of course).

"It's okay."

He looked up, barely catching a glimpse of her shy smile before she turned her head away.

"I think…I think you were good."

Mai blushed. Stupid. Stupid.

When she finally glanced up, she nearly froze.

Zuko had taken a few steps closer and was smiling kindly at her.

The nervous sensation in her stomach accompanied another quick blush.

Zuko was already a very handsome boy in her opinion, but when he smiled….it was as if the whole room came to life, as if something inside _her_ came to life.

"Thanks." he replied, politely. He gestured to the knife in his hand. "It was a gift from Uncle."

"That's ..nice." Mai replied, afraid of saying something stupid again.

She certainly didn't want to make the mistake twice, not when things were suddenly going so well.

They stood there for a bit, neither sure what to say to the other.

Zuko wondered why Mai was even still there, but he found he didn't mind so much; she certainly wasn't as annoying as Azula or Ty lee.

"So, What were you doing here? " the prince began. "I thought you'd be off playing with my sister or something."

Mai lowered the book, glancing down at it.

"I wanted to find someplace quiet to read." She explained.

"Oh." Zuko looked down at the book. "…'The Art Of Politics'" he read, with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds…um…interesting?"

His attempt at being polite seemed pathetic, even to him.

Before Mai could stop herself she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah right."

She instantly tensed when realizing what she had just done. Her mother would be furious if she had heard Mai sound so unladylike- especially in front of royalty.

However, when Mai looked up, Zuko did not seem to have minded...in fact, he was smirking at her response, laughter within his throat causing his shoulders to tremble.

Her response had surprised him at first, but he suddenly felt much more at ease.

"Well," he replied, smiling still. "If you don't like it, then why are you reading it?"

Mai sighed, brow furrowing in slight annoyance. "My parents are making me."

"That stinks." Zuko replied, looking down at her book with a frown. "Reading is so...boring."

Mai smiled thinly, it seemed that had that in common.

"Yeah." She replied. "Nothing like fighting with knifes."

Zuko looked at her curiously and Mai turned her head away, feeling nervous and shy around him once again.

Zuko stared at her for a moment and then glanced down at his weapon thoughtfully.

"Would you like to try?"

Mai's eyes widened as she turned her head back to meet his gaze.

"W..what?"

Zuko took a step forward holding up his knife. "Would you like to try?" he asked again, a small smile forming on his face. "It's pretty easy."

Her heart began pounding, and she had to wonder if she wasn't just dreaming.

"I..um.."

Fighting was very inappropriate behavior for a lady, she was sure. Even just holding a knife would probably upset her mother and..

No.

She inwardly frowned, hating how every thing she did was based upon her mothers approval and her fathers political career. She never did anything for herself, not really. She rarely even got to be herself.

And she wanted this, just this one moment with the prince of her dreams.

She nodded, not trusting her voice, and Zuko looked pleasantly relieved by her acceptance.

"Okay then," he replied walking beside her. "You might want to set the book down first though."

Mai nodded and carefully placed the book on the floor beside her feet.

When she stood, Zuko was now directly in front of her, gently taking her wrist and placing the handle of the knife into her open palm.

This simple touch made her heart skip a beat and she blushed at how close his face was to hers.

Zuko didn't notice.

"First off, just get use to holding it." he said, taking a step back.

As she stared down at the pointed object now held within her hand, she silently marveled at how natural it felt to hold; as if it belonged there.

It's sharpened edge glistened, it's smooth handle feeling cool against her slightly sweaty palm, and she felt as if she were drawing some kind of strength from it.

As if coming to her senses, she looked up at Zuko, wondering if this was how he felt when he held the knife.

Zuko gave her a half smile.

"Try this." he said, demonstrating how he had been thrusting the knife forward before.

She nodded and mimicked his movement, crouching slightly, her arm stretching out, one foot moving forward into the motion perfectly.

She continued, repeating some of the moves she had seen Zuko do, and she quickly lost herself as she began her assault.

Zuko watched.

It was strange to see the normally quiet and reserved girl handling a weapon with absolutely no inhibition. With her eyes narrowed slightly, and her movements quick and graceful, Zuko saw in her a fierce determination that he would never have associated with girl before.

Mai felt a slight smile form on her lips as she began swinging the knife, enjoying how it felt as it easily cut through the air. She spun around suddenly, making a full turn, she moved her hand so that her palm was facing the ceiling, and with an almost involuntary flick of her wrist, she sent the knife spinning out of her hand and...directly at Zuko.

Her eyes widened and though her mind screamed out dozens of warnings, her throat constricted and her mouth would not form words.

Zuko had been watching, of course, and with wide eyes he quickly jerked himself back, letting out a surprised cry as the knife soared on past his face, and he landed on the floor with a thud, catching himself with his arms before he could fall completely on his back.

Seeing the young prince there on the ground, sitting back on his hands and still just recovering from the shock, Mai felt the color drain from her face.

She had almost….and he could have been…she might have…

The awful weight behind these thoughts seemed to force her forward and she rushed to stand beside the prince.

"Zu..Zuko!" her voice trembled slightly, feeling panicked. "I-I'm so sorry!"

The boy looked up at her, blinking and then looking back over his shoulder -Mai assumed he was searching for the location of his knife, but it held no importance to her.

"Are you…okay?" She asked, fearing for a moment that maybe he had been hurt from his fall to the floor, or perhaps his shock had faded and he would soon turn to her with anger and betrayal.

When Zuko looked back up at her, however, he was smiling widely.

"Mai, that was amazing!" He exclaimed, his amber eyes bright with excitement.

"W-what?" Mai could only stutter in surprise at the prince's reaction.

Did he not realize what had almost befallen him, or had he simply lost his mind? Before she could do or say anything else, Zuko was up on his feet.

"Look." he gestured behind him, and Mai followed the direction of his hand toward his knife, which was now embedded into the chair that had been sitting against the wall.

She stared, almost unable to believe that she had put enough force behind her accidental throw to accomplish such a thing.

Zuko was willing to bet that she had never once handled a knife or any kind of weapon before today, yet she was a natural. Just like Azula with fire bending-She was better than him.

It should have made him angry, yet he felt no such resentment toward the girl. Perhaps because she wasn't Azula; Mai didn't care about being better than him, she wouldn't mock him for being any less skilled than herself. In fact, Mai hardly seemed capable of even giving herself credit, even now the girl looked on with disbelief.

Smiling slightly to himself, he made his way over and pulled the knife out of the chairs back.

"Nice throw." He said, coming back to stand in front of her.

Mai blushed, then bowed her head shamefully.

"My sincerest apologies." She said, speaking again in a controlled voice.

Zuko frowned.

"You don't have to apologize." He told her. "I know you weren't trying to hit me on purpose."

Mai looked up, uncertain.

Zuko smiled some. "That's Azula's job anyway."

Mai could not help but smile slightly at this. "Indeed."

Zuko chuckled and Mai seemed to relax again.

"Thank you." she replied, softly.

Zuko raised an eyebrow up at her. "What for?"

She blushed lightly. "For letting me try. It was fun."

"Yeah…it was." Zuko reflected quietly.

It was almost startling to realize that he had enjoyed spending time with her- Azula's friend. She always seemed so shy and strange to him, but there was more to the girl than that.

She was…okay.

Zuko couldn't seem to find any other way to describe her, only knowing that his first impression of the girl had been misleading. Perhaps the two of them could actually be…friends.

This thought made him smile, as he had never really had a friend before.

"You'll have to teach me that move sometime." He told her.

Mai met his friendly gaze with once of slight disbelief and…hope. Was…was he saying he wanted to spend more time with her? Was this an invitation of some kind?

"I..-"

"Well isn't this just too cute." Came another voice, this one mockingly sweet. "Don't you think so, Ty Lee?"

Mai and Zuko looked over to see Azula, arms crossed, smirking.

Ty lee grinned and nodded.

"It is." She said, enthusiastically, with no hint of taunting in her young voice.

Zuko frowned looking at his younger sister.

"What do you want, Azula?" he asked, annoyed.

Azula frowned.

"Nothing from you, Dum dum." she replied, turning her attention to Mai. "I came to get my friend, of course. I'm sure she's tired of you by now."

"I was just showing her my knife." Zuko said, frowning.

"Are you still playing with that thing?" Azula asked, exasperated. "Please, you don't even know how to use it properly."

"yes I do!" Zuko yelled.

Azula rolled her eyes, before bringing her attention back to her friend.

"So Mai?" She said, ignoring her brothers glare. "What were you doing wandering around here?"

Mai blinked and her passive expression was back in place, although her short time spent with Zuko had made it feel less natural.

"Just finding somewhere quiet to read." she replied.

"You've had you're nose in that book all day." Azula commented her gaze traveling across the room, and Mai looked back to see her book laying abandoned on the floor.

"Are you finally done reading?" Ty lee asked, cheerfully.. "You can come play with us now!"

"I …haven't finished." Mai admitted, eyes darting toward the princess.

"I see no reason why you can't still play with us." Azula commented. "After all, you had time enough to spend with my idiot brother. Or did he force you?"

Mai inwardly sighed, but Zuko seemed to find his voice again.

"I did not!" he yelled. "You're just jealous because I never let you touch my knife."

Mai had to guess that Zuko was at least somewhat correct in his accusation, because Azula frowned deeply.

"Like I care." the young princess sneered. "Father says that real benders don't need to rely on weapons to win their battles."

Zuko's hands shook with rage at his sisters remark, and Mai stood stiff as she felt the heated tension wavering between them.

"But," Azula replied loftily. "I suppose you'll need something to fall back on," she smirked. "Seeing as you're a complete failure as a firebender anyway."

Mai held her breath and looked to Ty Lee, who stood anxiously to the side, shooting worried glances between the two siblings.

"I am not!" Zuko yelled, outraged. "Go ahead and try me."

Everyone in the room realized that this was said out of anger and pride. If the two actually decided to fight, Mai had no doubt as to who would win; Azula being as gifted as she was.

Also, the princess had a cold glint in her amber eyes that led her to believe that she would not hold anything back, even at the risk of seriously injuring her brother.

Mai watched as Ty Lee made a conscious move to stand closer to her friend, and she wondered if this was an act of loyalty or fear. She also wondered, if she should do the same.

Azula smiled with satisfaction before casually crossing her arms, despite Zuko's still tense stance. One look toward him and Mai was certain he was still waiting for a fight, silently daring his sister to make the first move.

Azula was unconcerned, not even caring enough to glare at Zuko anymore; he was too far beneath her to even be noticed.

"Let's go, Mai." She said, looking at Mai with that somewhat frightening gaze of hers, as if daring the girl to defy her.

Zuko had turned his head to look at her as well, his previous anger replaced with uncertainty.

Sighing inwardly, Mai gave a curt nod toward the princess.

"Of course, Azula."

Smirking triumphantly, Azula turned to leave with Ty Lee close beside her again.

The energetic girl looked back at Mai and smiled.

"Don't forget you're book, Mai!" she reminded her happily, before darting off down the hall. "Lets race, Azula!"

The last thing Mai heard was the aggravated sigh from the princess as she darted to catch up with her friend, refusing to be beaten even at such a trivial challenge.

Realizing that Ty Lee purposely distracted Azula so that Zuko and herself could be alone, Mai felt a rush of gratitude for the girl.

"You better hurry." Zuko muttered, not even looking over at her. "You wouldn't wanna keep my sister waiting, would you?"

Mai inwardly winced, as it seemed the prince's once friendly tone had hardened.

Silently she turned to retrieve her book.

A part of her wanted to be anger at Azula for ruining her time with Zuko, but Mai was not so foolish as to believe that the princess was the only one at fault. After all she, herself, had not said a word in Zuko's defense. She had not even denied having been tired of Zuko's company.

Scolding herself as she picked her book up off the floor, she was determined to try and set things right before she left.

Turning back around, seeing Zuko staring angrily at the ground, she took a deep breath and walked over- stopping beside him.

"Zuko."

The young prince tensed, clearly having been lost in his thoughts so much that he had sensed her coming. He looked over at her, not with anger, but with suspicion.

Mai felt as though she would have preferred anger.

"I.."

"If you didn't want to be here, you should have just left."

Mai looked at him in slight confusion, and Zuko turned to face her, expression firm.

"It wasn't like I was forcing you." he said. "Or that I expected you to."

Mai looked down and Zuko frowned even more.

"I'm not Azula." he stated, somewhat bitter.

He wasn't as talented as Azula,….he wasn't as cunning as Azula,….he didn't have friends like Azula.

"I'm glad."

Zuko's eyes widened as he looked at Mai again.

She was glad?

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked, his voice losing nearly all of it's edge

Mai shifted slightly, but didn't look up.

"I had fun…with _you_." She answered, arms down by her sides, and one hand loosely clutching her book.

Zuko blinked. "But Azula said.."

Mai gently shook her head before looking up.

She wondered how she could make him understand, but the only thing she could say was.

"Azula always lies."

This seemed to be enough, and he nodded mutely in agreement, looking somewhat amazed by her simple blunt statement.

"Yeah.., I guess so." he said before smiling some.

Quickly, before Mai lost whatever bit of courage she had gathered, she returned the smile.

"Maybe some other time." She said, somewhat rushed, answering the question that he asked before they had been interrupted.

Zuko, however, could only give her a puzzled stare as she held her book close to her once again, bowed her head to hide her blush, and quickly walked away.

Zuko glanced down at his knife, and then up at Mai as she quickly disappeared from sight, and through all the confusion…only one thing was clear.

Girls were crazy.

* * *

Things I'd like to point out about this story.

**1) I thought I'd show how Mai first got interested in learning how to fight with knifes. I was always kind of curious about it, and I thought this would be a good -and cute- idea for that. Although I mention her parents being strict, I think it would be easy for Mai to convince her parents to let her learn- as long as she implied that it would help keep her on Azula's good side (if she has one.). Mai's parents would probably be more than willing to allow this if they thought so.**

**2) on some level Mai does consider Azula a friend- it's just a complicated kinda thing. I don't necessarily believe Mai or Ty Lee were forced into it, even if Azula is...persuasive.**

**3)A part of the reason I think Mai likes Zuko so much is because he's NOT like Azula.**

**4)Mai shows a lot more emotion in this (blushing a lot), but I hint that she is still learning how to mask her feelings. She is after all just a kid.**

**5)Zuko hates feeling inferior to his sister and is often jealous, but I wanted to show that on some level Azula is also jealous of him. He is able to befriend Mai without using his title as 'prince' or without force. Azula is feels threatened by this.**

**6) Zuko is clueless. It's kind of cute. He doesn't realize that Mai has feelings for him, but he is still young. **

**7) I thought it would be neat if it was MAi who was the first to say "Azula Always Lies". Having Zuko repeat this phrase later on makes it kind of cute. **

**I may continue this if I get enough encouragement. I was thinking of writing a couple more one-shots of them young-before and during Zuko's fateful Agni Kai- and even afterward when he firsts joins Azula and returns home.**

**Just let me know what you think!**


End file.
